DE 43 40 696 C1 discloses a transmission device of this type, which is explained in more detail with reference to FIGS. 5 and 6 below, for a vehicle seat. The shaft W of the known transmission device lacks a tooth at one point in relation to a hexagonal symmetry, and therefore there is a total of m=5 teeth. A hub 27p′ provided on a driver of a geared fitting has the corresponding mating profile, i.e. n=5 receptacles. This provides security against twisting, according to which the known shaft W can be inserted into the hub 27p′ only in one orientation modulo 360°, i.e. the security against twisting amounts to 360°. After a full revolution of the driver, i.e. of the shaft W, brings about a rotation of the two fitting parts of the geared fitting by one tooth, i.e. by just a few angular degrees, which can be recognized by even the naked eye, this security against twisting of 360° is sufficient for this application. A hub 27p which is provided on a hand wheel has the unchanged hexagonal symmetry, i.e. n=6 receptacles, since the precise orientation between the known shaft W and hand wheel is not of significance. The hand wheel can thus be placed onto the known shaft W in six different orientations, i.e. the security against twisting amounts to 360°/n=60° for this application, but could be even less.